1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of fabricating a touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device that may allow a user to input a command by selecting indicated contents shown on a screen of, for example, an image display device, by using a hand of a person or an object.
A touch screen panel may be provided on a front surface of the image display device and may convert a contact position, with which the hand of the person or the object may be in direct contact, into an electrical signal, and indicated contents selected at the contact position may be received as an input signal.